Plan Seblaine
by PCJC24
Summary: Jeff and Nick realize that Blaine and Sebastian won't admit to themselves that they like each other, so Jeff and Nick plan to get Seb and Blaine together and in the process get Blaine back at Dalton. Niff/Seblaine. Oblivious!Blaine. Self-depricating!Blaine. Trying to be a better person!Seb. Scheming!Niff. Takes place during Dynamic Duets.


So, I asked for people to prompt me story ideas on my tumblr! This is the first one I got: "Hey! I was wondering if you could write a Seblaine fic where they are both unwilling to admit that they like each other so Nick and Jeff (bonus points: Niff) come up with an elaborate plan to get them together! (Extra bonus point: use Hunter to make Blaine jealous ;D)"

So here it is! Enjoy! Also, warning, the point of view in this story shifts between Sebastian, Blaine, Nick and Jeff, so be on the look out for a change in P.O.V.

**Plan Seblaine **

The Warblers were gathered in Dalton Academy's library. It was a sea of red, white and blue against the brown plush couches. Sebastian wanted to sink into one of those couches and hide.

He couldn't believe all of the Warblers voted Hunter as their captain this year. It was Sebastian's senior year and he should be bringing the Warblers to victory, not Hunter. Sebastian seriously wondered if Hunter was secretly in college and getting paid under the table to be here. Hunter was a baboon of a guy, and looked well into his 20s. He had this air of confidence that only college students had. Sebastian should know…he slept with enough of them. Sebastian smirked at that thought and then frowned, figuring he was probably wrong, who would actually do that? That sounded absurd, and Sebastian would look utterly stupid if he proposed that idea as a means to get Hunter kicked out of the group. So if the whole thing about Hunter being from a military school was true, then Sebastian hated how Hunter thought he was tough just because he had been bitched around in the military. He must have done something seriously wrong to end up there, and probably had a fucked up moral code. Hunter knew nothing about Warbler honor, and seemed to want to step all over it. Yeah, Sebastian almost broke their honor last year, but he was ready to defend that honor now that he learned his lesson.

"Do you guys have any suggestions now that I'm your new captain?" Hunter asked, looking over his teammates. Sebastian hated how Hunter was staring at him right now. Hunter always stared at him like he was a lost lamb that Hunter had to bring back to the flock. Hunter was so not Jesus, the guiding loving shepherd, or anybody in The Bible for that matter…well maybe Satan. Satan, yeah, that idea worked for Sebastian.

Sebastian crossed his arms, wishing he was in Hunter's spot. This time he'd lead with more righteousness than last time. He lost the Warblers' trust, but not their friendships if the way Jeff and Nick hung around him said anything about his ability to keep friends at Dalton. They dragged him out to movies, not caring if he was their third wheel. They were sort of fun to be around, at least for guys from Ohio. They once even set him up on a date with Nick's older cousin, Tobias, who by the way, was not sex on a stick like Blaine, and way too Kurtish for his liking. Gay face galore, and sort of a bitch.

But Sebastian did have a suggestion for Hunter. And if voicing his opinion would stop Hunter from looking at him, he'd speak, "Let's bring back Blaine." The words came out of Sebastian's mouth before he could stop himself, or before he could come up with a better idea.

Now he had to defend the words he didn't even mean to say. Hunter looked on curiously. He couldn't change his idea now that he said it. Hunter stood straight and his voice was deep, "Who's Blaine?"

"Blaine's sex on a stick and sings like a dream," Sebastian smirked, figuring if he came off as a dog in heat maybe he wouldn't be taken seriously, but then his mouth kept speaking as if he couldn't stop it, "He has so much enthusiasm and energy, and he has an incredible vocal range, at least 3 octaves. And he really gets the audience involved in all of his performances. He's a crowd pleaser, and an ex-warbler, so getting him back is very possible. He transferred to McKinley for his ex," the last part he said bitterly. He was over Blaine. How could he like a gay cyclops? It was ridiculous. How could he like someone who he had no chance of being with at all? He liked his men easy and drunk. Then why was he spewing all these nice compliments about Blaine?

Jeff let out a snicker, and Nick elbowed Jeff. The love duo was plotting again. Sebastian wanted to smack them, but figured if they could bring Blaine back, then he'd ignore it. Wait, so now he really wanted Blaine back? Because he didn't. He was used to people hating him, but not pretty people, who rejected him.

Nick confirmed what Sebastian just said about Blaine, "It's true that Blaine is incredibly talented. He came to Dalton half way through his freshman year, and won us all over. He was our lead singer by the beginning of sophomore year. He's now a part of the New Directions at McKinley High. They won Nationals last year, and if that doesn't speak for itself then I don't know what does."

Hunter smirked, "Very good, very good. Sebastian, you are in charge of stealing their Nationals trophy, Nick and Jeff, you two are going to be his accomplices. We need to bait Blaine."

"No, I can't." Sebastian shook his head and stood up. This whole thing was getting ridiculous, "Blaine doesn't even want to see me. If he caught me, then he'd never want to join up with us again. I betrayed his trust, I hurt him, and if it was me, who took the trophy he'd never return." Not to mention Sebastian's parents would be disappointed in him and probably take stricter actions than a mere weekend grounding like last time. He'd be revoked his drinking and clubbing privileges for good, and he can't lose those. Drinking and clubbing were his escape from this dull, uncultured life in the bland Midwest.

Nick's eyes and Jeff's eyes widened. They exchanged looks, whispers, a few playful shoves, and then a high five.

Sebastian glared at the two, and muttered to them, "Cut it out." They definitely were plotting something, and Sebastian wanted no part of it.

"We'll do it for Sebastian," Nick said.

Jeff quickly added, "But Sebastian has to be the one to successfully distract Blaine, so he won't know until me and Nick are out the door of McKinley."

"No! I'd be your accomplice if I did that. I'm not playing dirty this year," Sebastian rolled his eyes. He wanted to leave, but he knew he'd look like a bitch ass, who couldn't handle a disagreement, so he stayed.

After much silence, Sebastian spoke again to Nick and Jeff, "I propose you and your little boyfriend go to McKinley and ask Blaine to come back since you're his friends. I'm not his friend, so I can't. You two would be able to convince him, maybe sing a song or something with him. Songs really convince that guy, he's easy," Sebastian knew Blaine was easy to convince and he could do it himself if he cared. He could even get Blaine to forgive him, but he just wouldn't because he was in no way, shape or form interested in Blaine, not at all.

Sebastian continued, "We're Warblers, we're supposed to be about honor and tradition, and we're supposed to be well behaved."

"Boring," Jeff rolled his eyes, "You brought this darkness to us, and we're keeping it," Jeff smirked and smacked Sebastian on the back.

"Nick, Jeff, you're on your own for this one. Sebastian, just make contact with Warbler Blaine at least so he doesn't feel like he won't return because of your past actions. It'd be remiss of you if you didn't, you owe us at least this, Warbler Sebastian," Hunter said. Nick and Jeff nodded and high fived each other again. Sebastian wanted to punch Hunter for calling him Warbler Sebastian, only Blaine's name could sound good with Warbler in front of it, not his.

"Fine," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Now is this meeting over? Because I've got to call Blaine and apologize."

Hunter nodded, "You are all dismissed. I expect the New Directions' Nationals Trophy in our trophy case by the end of the week. Get started Warbler Nick and Warbler Jeff." Jeff and Nick playfully saluted.

Sebastian got up and Nick went after him, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Are you still crushing on Blaine?"

"No, and don't think Blaine didn't call me that night he cheated on Kurt," Sebastian whispered, "He was begging me to come over and make him feel better. I refused because he and I are not friends, not lovers. And most of all, I refused because I'm not interested. Why would I? He uses too much gel, his butt isn't even that nice, and he's so short and skinny," Sebastian denied.

"Or you didn't want to feel used by him or you didn't want to use him. You didn't want him to look at you as the reason for his and Kurt's breakup. What you did showed that you cared for him. Just make contact with Blaine to clear the air at least."

Sebastian huffed. He didn't want to, but he nodded regardless. He wouldn't do it though. He so wouldn't call Blaine. Not even if he and Blaine were the last two people on Earth. He'd just live a lonely life till he died.

…

"So Sebastian is pining for Blaine, definitely. I mean, not liking Blaine's butt? Please. His butt is beautiful. Don't give me that look, Jeff, you and me had many a conversations about Blaine's assentials. And, not liking how short he is? Sebastian loves toppling over people just so he can feel powerful. And the gel thing? Sebastian has a thing for good little schoolboys, so… yeah… The real question is do you think Blaine wants Sebastian? Yes, Blaine invited him into his bed, but is that because he felt Sebastian would follow through or because he thought Sebastian would comfort him and be respectful? I mean they always were pretty flirty even when B was with Kurt. At that Warblers' Christmas party last year, they were dirty dancing, albeit drunk, but it was still some hot dancing…" Nick said as Jeff shrugged.

"If we get them together, we can get Blaine back," Jeff replied. Nick's eyes widened, and nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"My boyfriend is a genius," Nick leaned over and snuck a kiss.

Jeff grinned, "I know! The trophy plan will just be what we need to get Sebastian and Blaine in the same room. There is no way Sebastian is actually going to call Blaine. He's too stubborn."

"Yeah, buddy," Jeff slapped his boyfriend's hand. They were sneaky schemers, and all for the well being of the Warblers, and of course, Sebastian and Blaine, too.

…

"Hey, Blaine!" Nick said as he walked up to Blaine in the Lima Bean. Nick would be lying if he said he wasn't high on caffeine and didn't camp out here for days just to run into Blaine. He wanted their meeting to appear completely natural, and not like he was planning to mess with the New Directions.

"Oh my God, Nick!" Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled and stood. He pulled Nick into a hug.

"Wow! What a coincidence, us being here at the same time? I heard about your break up, sorry man, that's some hard stuff."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm okay now, ready to move on," Blaine shrugged and then motioned to the chairs, "Come on, sit down, sit down. Where is Jeff?"

"He's at lacrosse practice with Sebastian." Score one for Nick; Seb's name was successfully dropped.

"Oh, Sebastian?" Blaine looked curious. Good sign.

"Yeah, I mean, Sebastian feels pretty awful, still about what he did. I heard you were in contact recently. Did he apologize? He really should have."

"Oh, um, no. I actually called him," Blaine blushed red. Nick couldn't reveal that he knew Blaine asked Sebastian to fool around, that'd be a stupid, stupid action that'd make Blaine hate Sebastian.

"Oh? Sebastian didn't go into detail. He just said that Blaine is an amazing guy, and still hot as ever, even if he doesn't wear schoolboy uniforms anymore…. I pretty much quoted that from Sebastian."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Blaine looked astonished as he looked down shyly and then back up at Nick. Blaine was glad that Sebastian wasn't here to witness his blushing. Why was he even blushing? He wanted to push Seb out of his mind. He is part of his destruction with Kurt. No, Seb didn't break them up, but he sure played a major part. Sebastian is the reason Kurt started getting possessive and stopped trusting him, all because he and Sebastian would text and Skype every day… it really was all family friendly conversations.

"Exactly," Nick nodded. Blaine wasn't giving him want he wanted. There was no evidence that Blaine like Sebastian except for the blushing. Nick guessed that was good enough to work with.

"I mean, don't you find him attractive?" Nick asked, wishing he had his sidekick because Jeff knew how to get any secret out of Blaine. He just had the words and this ease with Blaine. If Nick didn't know any better, he would have thought Blaine and Nick were interested in each other. But they were more like brothers, than lovers.

"Well, yeah, I did. Nick, it was great talking to you and all, but I got to go," and Blaine was gone with his coffee in hand like he was trying to run away from him.

…

Blaine entered Dalton Academy and felt instant nostalgia for the time when he wore that uniform and was a part of something that was so much larger than him. He was a part of Warbler tradition that was passed down generation to generation. The Warblers weren't a hodgepodge of musical craziness like the New Directions were.

He walked down the stairs to the bottom floor where the Warblers always practiced and spotted Sebastian walking towards him, good looking and mischievous looking as ever. He always had this playful look in his eyes. His hair was longer than he last remembered seeing it, and for some reason he wanted to run his fingers through it. His fingers itched forward as if the grab the strands that were yards away, but he pulled back his hands and put on a straight face. He should have prepared himself for this run in with Sebastian, especially since he called Seb up a month ago and suggested they sleep together. Blaine was so grateful Sebastian said no, but his attraction to Sebastian's looks, his attitude and his worldliness never stopped. But that wasn't why he asked Sebastian. He asked because he, honest to God, thought Sebastian would say yes to him. He just was so self-destructive. And if Sebastian did agree, and they slept together, Kurt and him wouldn't even be friends now. Sebastian and him had a strong connection, no matter how brief their friendship lasted, but he was sure it was over now.

"Sebastian, of course it was you." It didn't matter that Sebastian was honorable about not sleeping with him. Who else would steal their trophy? It couldn't have been Jeff or Nick or Trent or Thad. Nick was acting weird at the Lima Bean like he was scheming. Nick enjoyed a good scheme. But no, Nick must have had one too many coffees—his eyes always twitched when he consumed too much caffeine, and they were definitely twitching, badly. So that leaves Sebastian. He had to have come up with this stupid plan, and he was going to get the New Directions' trophy back right now.

"No it wasn't, I swear. I turned over a new leaf remember? No more bullying, blackmail or assault this year."

Blaine bet Sebastian also wanted to say, no cheating either. Blaine clenched his fists, _God!_ Blaine wanted to punch Sebastian for almost bringing that up.

"That must be boring for you," Blaine said skeptically. Sebastian apologized months ago, and Sebastian not helping him cheat doesn't mean Sebastian isn't capable of stealing a trophy. But something was itching at Blaine. Why wasn't Sebastian flirting with him? He flirted with anything that moved.

Sebastian kept trying to make eye contact, but Blaine just walked ahead of him. Blaine refused to look at him. He was more embarrassed with himself for calling Sebastian up and being denied. Sebastian must not be interested in him anymore; Nick had to be exaggerating. Why would Seb say those nice things after Blaine almost whored himself out to the guy? Blaine didn't know.

Sebastian just shrugged, "Yeah, being nice sucks…"

Sebastian's attempt at a joke was not funny, and good thing Sebastian kept talking because Blaine refused to laugh. Blaine didn't even care that Seb's confidence looked deflated at Blaine's obvious dismissal of him. Sebastian said, "I'm supposed to take you to him, he's waiting in the library."

"Who?" So maybe it wasn't directly Sebastian, but he is a Warbler.

"The guy you're supposed to see, the captain of the Warblers…" What was going on at Dalton?

"I thought you were the captain of the Warblers…"

But then when he finally looked Sebastian in his eyes, he couldn't stop staring. Sebastian's eyes were locked on his and _oh god_, Sebastian was looking into Blaine's soul, asking for entrance. And they were pretty eyes, blue green, darker than Kurt's, and they weren't all smirky meerkat looking like Kurt said they were. They looked like a sincere boy's eyes, who had given up something he wanted very much.

Blaine pushed his thoughts aside, _stop it, Blaine_, he told himself as he walked ahead of Sebastian and into the library ready to meet this captain, Blaine could feel Sebastian staring at him.

_Oh God_, this guy was stroking a cat…a cat. Blaine nearly almost looked back at Sebastian to ask what the fuck, but didn't as he approached the guy, who introduced himself as Hunter and as not remotely bi-curious. Blaine was glad because he's not into blondes anymore after Jeremiah.

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine. Ambitious, driven, you're a Dalton boy," Sebastian said. Blaine felt a shiver come on just by the way Sebastian said his name, but he pretended like that didn't even happen.

"Present the blazer," Hunter said as Sebastian held out the blazer with a smirk. _Oh God_, the blazer. How he itched to put it on just so he could finally feel apart of something again.

"That's not going to work on me," Blaine denied, and shook his head. He wanted to believe that he wasn't easily persuaded, but the blazer and Seb's eyes were calling him.

"You know what goes great with your new blazer, an impromptu song," Sebastian said as he helped Blaine into the jacket, and Sebastian's hands were on him, and Blaine leaned back into Sebastian for just one second before standing up straight pretending like this was having no affect on him.

The Warblers started humming the beat to Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side" like they knew Blaine had darkness in him much like they did.

The way Sebastian kept his distance irked Blaine, but the space was refreshing at the same time. The space was a telltale sign that they would never be together.

"What'd I tell you? Flawless," Sebastian complimented when they finished singing. The compliment sounded sincere, but Blaine knew he was oblivious. Kurt always reminded him of that. That's why he had to be missing the sarcasm in Sebastian's voice.

"Don't you think you should come back where you belong, Blaine Warbler?" Hunter added.

Blaine was about to leave when _accidently_ Jeff fell into Blaine who fell into Sebastian who was right near him and they toppled to the ground. Jeff quickly got up and ran over to Nick.

Blaine looked down at a shocked Sebastian. Blaine was equally surprised, especially when Sebastian gripped his hips securely and held him there as they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"I-I got to go," Blaine said. What was happening? Blaine scrambled off Sebastian and left in a rush.

…

Nothing was working… there was one thing left they could do. It was risky, but it was probably worth it. Jealousy. Nick and Jeff would say that asshat Hunter was Sebastian's new sleeping buddy. Hunter deserved it anyway… he made Jeff take a damn huge ass trophy and put it in his expensive Mercedes. It barely fit and scratched the insides of his car.

"Wait, wait, wait," Nick ran after Blaine and then opened his cell phone. Jeff had made these on Photoshop earlier this morning in case the reunion didn't work. Well, it sort of worked, but not good enough. Blaine and Sebastian had to be together by the end of the week or Blaine would never come back to Dalton in time for Sectionals.

"What? What is that? Is Sebastian's head in that asshole's lap?" Blaine bit his lip, "You know, I thought that bi-curious remark was strange. Why would he say that unless he was bi-curious. Dammit. And I thought Seb might be actually interested in me again. But him and this asshole? He's trouble, and I won't let Sebastian get involved in his bullshit," Blaine said angrily.

Nick and Jeff hoped they didn't fuck this up.

Nick had to save this situation before Blaine got so angry he wouldn't ever talk to Sebastian again. He called after Blaine, "I don't know if it's true. Ask Seb yourself because all he talks about is you."

Blaine's eyes softened and he looked at Nick and just nodded before leaving.

…

Blaine had to call Sebastian. Seb couldn't be with that jerk. Hunter was just going to bring Sebastian down with him when he was being so good.

"Sebastian, thank God you picked up. You-you can't go out with Hunter."

"Okay…" Sebastian trailed off, not sure where this was going, or why Blaine would think that. Did he and Hunter give off love/hate vibes? Because Sebastian was pretty sure he only hated the guy.

"Because he's going bring you into plots you don't want to participate in. Stealing of the trophy was wrong, and even though we got it back, as you and Hunter saw today. You guys were together like some kind of messed up team. You're being so nice, and good, and you can't let him get in the way of that."

"Blaine, me and Hunter aren't together. I don't know where you got that idea from. He really isn't bi-curious. In fact, I despise the guy for taking my spot as Captain. He just wanted to make sure you didn't think he was coming on to you. He knew you were gay and that I came on to you in the past."

"Oh, oh. Well… I'm still not transferring, Seb, but um, in that case, I think I just made a fool of myself."

"Were you jealous?" Sebastian heard Blaine stumbling for words, "Oh my God, you were! You bashful school boy you, super cute."

"Yeah, a little, God, yes, a lot, so much. And when you rejected me, I was so sad, I thought you didn't like me."

"Well I was sure you hated me because I blinded you, and I didn't want to come in between you and Kurt. I really am trying to be good, it's really hard with all this temptation."

"I can see fine, I forgave you that night I shook your hand. I wouldn't have called you up to sleep with you if I hated you."

"Fair enough. Blaine, after school, meet me in the Dalton library. We need to speak in person."

"Ok, I'll be there," Blaine agreed. _Good,_ Sebastian thought, _finally_.

…

"Oh my God!" Nick said, pulling Jeff along the hallway, "Sebastian invited Blaine here. Let's see how things are going. We got to be quick in case they decide to move to a more intimate place, like Seb's house, which we can't stalk as easily!"

"Agreed," Jeff ran with Nick, holding his hand.

They were running so quickly that they when they stopped in front of the library, Jeff fell into Nick and knocked him down.

Nick grabbed ahold of the door and pulled it open, but fell onto the ground.

"Ow!" Jeff cried out and collapsed on top of Nick.

"Shhh!" Nick whispered, but his face wasn't toward the open door and he couldn't move with Jeff laying on top of his back.

"Holy shit, we did it!" Jeff whispered excitedly, and then scrambled off Nick. He stood and then pulled Nick up to show him his discovery.

"Team Niff for the win!" Jeff put his hand up high as they peeked inside the Dalton library. Nick smacked it as a smirk came to his lips. Plan Seblaine was a success.

Blaine was under Sebastian as they kissed passionately.

…

Blaine hesitantly took Sebastian's hand as he led him into Dalton's library.

"Why are we meeting here again?" Blaine asked politely as he gripped Sebastian's hand.

"So I won't be tempted to jump you," Sebastian said as they stood before the couch and looked at each other.

"Oh, oh right," Blaine said and nodded, glad to see a smirk on Seb's face. That meant he's getting the flirtatious Seb back.

"But temptation has arrived, and regardless of your decision to stay with the New Directions, and get a sub-par education, I am unable to resist. Something that feels so good can't be wrong," Sebastian whispered as he inched closer to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were wide. This was one of Sebastian's favorite looks of Blaine's. He looked so innocent, pure and beautiful.

"You know I never liked anyone the way I liked you. As silly as that sounds," Sebastian said quietly as if he was afraid of anybody else besides Blaine would hear him confess his feelings. Sebastian slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Blaine's lips. Sebastian's lips were soft, and the kiss was careful and pleasant, but Blaine couldn't take any more restraint.

"It's not silly at all," Blaine said as he pushed Sebastian down on the couch and straddled him. Blaine couldn't help but attack Sebastian with his mouth and tongue. Sebastian tasted delicious like chocolate covered strawberries, and he really knew what he was doing.

"Oh God, I wanted you so fucking much, for so long. I ignored it, and resisted you," Blaine confessed. He mumbled those words into Sebastian's mouth, loosening Seb's Dalton tie. His blazer was already discarded somewhere, Blaine didn't even know or care when Seb took it off—it was one less piece of clothing Blaine had to deal with. And Sebastian felt so warm through his thin white shirt.

"Me too, me too," Sebastian moaned, gripping Blaine's hips and using his weight to flip them so he was on top now.

Sebastian continued kissing him until he heard a crash and Jeff's and Nick's whispering voices. This was their plan all along, Sebastian should have guessed. What good friends he had, getting him with the only person he ever truly crushed on. Sebastian would have to thank them later, and get in on their next scheme to get Blaine to transfer back to Dalton where he belongs.

**_Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review. Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
